


Musikalische Artefakte

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Music, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Room
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hat eine Vorliebe für 'musikalische Artefakte' - Jack nicht unbedingt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musikalische Artefakte

Daniel stand einen Moment unentschieden vor Jacks Tür. Komm schon Daniel, er kann höchstens ablehnen, bring es hinter dich! Er holte tief Luft, klopfte und betrat Colonel O´Neills Büro. 

„Hi, Jack. Störe ich?“

„Hi, Daniel. Nein, kommen Sie rein. Eine Sekunde noch“, begrüßte ihn der Colonel und tippte weiter in seinen Computer. 

Daniel trat bis zum Schreibtisch vor und spielte einen Moment unschlüssig mit dem Stiftehalter herum. „Jack…?“ 

Jack schaute auf. Wenn Daniel kurz vor einer Mission zu ihm kam, konnte das nur eines heißen. Besser man gab ihm erst gar keine Gelegenheit tausend Gründe anzuführen und so unterbrach er den Archäologen sofort und meinte entschieden: „Nein, Daniel! Kein Aufschub, keine zusätzlichen Hilfskräfte und drei Tage müssen reichen, selbst wenn das MALP noch so entzückende Bilder gesendet hat.“

„Jack!“ Indigniert stellte Daniel die Stifte zurück und schaute seinen Teamleiter vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich wollte Sie etwas ganz anderes fragen!“

„Na dann mal los!“ 

„Sie wissen, dass das Apartmenthaus, in dem ich wohne, bereits aus den frühen 30er Jahren stammt. Ein damals sehr berühmter Architekt namens…“

„Daniel!!“

„Oh, ja! Also, ich mache es kurz….“

„Wer´s glaubt wird selig“, murmelte O´Neill.

Daniel warf ihm nur einen tadelnden Blick zu, war aber viel zu gewöhnt an O´Neills Sticheleien, um sie wirklich ernst zu nehmen und fuhr weitgehend unbeeindruckt fort: „Überall im Haus werden die Fenster erneuert und ich wollte Sie fragen, ob ich eine Woche bei Ihnen im Gästezimmer unterkommen kann. Ich habe bei der Stadtverwaltung angerufen, und ein gewisser Fitzmountain hat mir versichert…“

„Gerald II Fitzmountain?“, rief O´Neill überrascht. 

„Ja, genauso hieß er. Kennen Sie ihn?“

Jack grinste. „Oh, ja. Ich bin ein paar Jahre mit ihm zur Schule gegangen.“ Da war der verrückte Fitz tatsächlicher in der Stadtverwaltung gelandet! Jack grinste noch eine Spur breiter. 

„Nun ja, er ist jetzt Leiter der Baubehörde und er versprach mir, mit meinem Apartment anzufangen, so dass ich also vier, höchstens fünf Tage, Ihre Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nehmen müsste. Meinen Sie… das ginge?“ 

O´Neill konzentrierte sich wieder auf Daniel und fragte zurück: „Ab wann wäre das?“

„Wenn wir von P59 D37 zurückkommen. Für den Fall, dass es Rückfragen gibt, wollte ich nicht gerade sechzigtausend Lichtjahre entfernt sein.“ Daniel schaute O´Neill hoffnungsvoll an. 

Er erwähnte lieber nicht, dass er schlichtweg vergessen hatte, sich um ein Hotel zu bemühen, und es ihm erst gestern Nacht eingefallen war, dass er ja einen Ort zum Schlafen brauchte, wenn sein Apartment unbewohnbar war. Wieso mussten auch zum selben Zeitpunkt, die Räumlichkeiten im SGC renoviert werden? Er hatte es erst gar nicht glauben wollen, dass alle Zimmer in Colorado Springs ausgebucht waren. Bis ihm die nette Dame von der Tourist Information geduldig erklärt hatte, dass das schon einmal der Fall war, wenn gleichzeitig ein internationaler Kardiologen-Kongress und die Entscheidungen im Eiskunstlaufen in der World Arena stattfanden. Und wer hatte schon dreitausend Dollar für die Suite im Broadmoor?

O´Neill wusste noch von Daniels erstem Aufenthalt, direkt nach seiner Rückkehr von Abydos, dass Daniel ein sehr einfacher Gast war, den man kaum sah oder hörte, und so antwortete er: „Kein Problem. Wie in alten Zeiten….“

„Danke.“

\-----------------------------------------------

Drei Tage später stand der Archäologe mit einer Sporttasche und einem großen Koffer vor Jacks Tür. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren in dem Koffer seine Bücher und in der Tasche seine Kleidung. Abgesehen von den drei ledergebundenen Exemplaren in Bibelgröße, die ebenfalls den Weg zwischen die Hemden und Pullover gefunden hatten. Dann holte er noch eine Kiste aus dem Wagen, in der die Mitbringsel von P59 D37 lagen, die er in den nächsten Tagen untersuchen wollte. 

„Wohin, Jack?“, fragte Daniel atemlos. Er spähte vorsichtig um einen Steintopf herum, der hoch aus der Kiste ragte. 

„Vielleicht erst einmal auf den Esszimmertisch“, schlug Jack vor, dem auch so schnell keine bessere Lösung einfiel. 

Erleichtert und mit einem leisen „Puh!“ stellte Daniel die Kiste auf dem Tisch ab und holte eine zweite, deren Inhalt er ebenfalls auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Der Laptop fand dann noch einen Platz in der linken Ecke und die Bücher wurden fein säuberlich in der rechten Ecke gestapelt. Zehn Minuten später saß Daniel an der Arbeit und Jack hörte und sah nichts mehr von ihm. 

Es stellte sich dann allerdings heraus, dass ab diesem Zeitpunkt die Mahlzeiten im Hause O´Neill in der Küche eingenommen werden mussten.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Vormittag hatte Daniel das Bedürfnis sich nützlich zu machen. Nun, sollte Jack ihm das verweigern? Wo doch die Rosen schon seit Wochen darauf warteten, endlich einmal von dem ganzen Wildwuchs befreit zu werden? Zu zweit rückten sie dem Unkraut mit Hacken und Rosenscheren zu Leibe. Daniel erzählte Jack von Share´s missglückten Versuchen auf Abydos Grünzeug für ihn anzubauen, und Jack unterhielt ihn mit diversen Schneckenplagen, Hagelschauern und Dürreperioden, die alle schon seinen Garten heimgesucht hatten. Zwar würde der Garten auch nach drei Stunden noch keine Erwähnung in „Homes and Gardens“ finden, aber man wusste wenigstens wieder wo das Beet anfing und der Rasen aufhörte. Dafür belohnten sie sich dann mit literweise Orangensaft auf gecrushtem Eis, den sie gemütlich auf der Terrasse schlürften. 

„Das wird Muskelkater geben“, seufzte Daniel, und massierte seinen jetzt schon schmerzenden Rücken.

„Yep, davon ist auszugehen. Und morgen wird es noch viel schlimmer. Sie scheinen keine richtige Arbeit mehr gewöhnt zu sein“, grinste der Colonel und betrachtete die Blase die sich an seinem Daumen zu bilden begann.

„He! Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren das Ihre Rosen, die wir gerade davor bewahrt haben, ein undurchdringlicher Dschungel zu werden!“, beschwerte sich Daniel, fischte ein kleines Stückchen Eis aus seinem Glas und warf es Richtung O´Neill. Er traf besser als er gezielt hatte und das eiskalte Wurfgeschoss landete an Jacks Wange und rutschte von dort in Jacks Hemd. 

„Ahh!! Daniel!“, brüllte der Colonel überrascht, aber immer ein Mann der Tat, langte er in sein eigenes Glas, fischte eine ganze Hand voll kleiner Eisstücke heraus und warf sie auf Daniel. Daniel revanchierte sich, der Colonel revanchierte sich und am Ende hatten sie eine herrliche Schweinerei auf der Terrasse veranstaltet und ihre Kleidung tropfte mit einem Eis/Orangensaft-Gemisch.

„Erster in der Dusche!“, lachte Jack, strich einmal über seine klebrigen Haare und stürzte ins Haus. 

Daniel rannte selbstverständlich hinterher und bekam O´Neill an der Badezimmertür ein. Lachend schnappten sie einen Moment nach Luft, dann meinte Jack: „Also, großer Goa´uld-Bezwinger, wenn Sie jetzt nicht mit mir duschen wollen, könnten Sie sich ja schon mal um die Terrasse kümmern.“

Ohne nachzudenken antwortete Daniel: „Vielleicht komme ich später mal auf das Angebot zurück, jetzt sind Sie mir zu klebrig!“ Er tauchte seine Hand in einen besonders großen Saftfleck auf seinem Hemd, schmierte damit über O´Neills Brust und verschwand eiligst in Richtung Garten.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Am Nachmittag dann hörte O´Neill merkwürdiges Geklimper und er ging ins Esszimmer, um nach der Ursache zu forschen. Daniel erklärte ihm, dass eines der Artefakte wohl offensichtlich durch eine bestimmte Klangabfolge zum Funktionieren zu bringen sei, er müsse nur noch herausfinden durch welche. 

„Na ja, sehr musikalisch scheinen sie ja nicht gewesen zu sein“, bemerkte Jack, ehe er sich auch wieder an seine Arbeit begab. Er hielt die Misstöne noch genau zwanzig Minuten aus, dann kam er zu der Ansicht, dass jetzt genau der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, um seine Garage aufzuräumen.

Als er am Abend ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Daniel vor dem Fernseher und schaute im Discovery Channel einen Bericht über die Hethiter. Jack ließ sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen und nach zwei Minuten mit König Mursilis und König Mutawallis nahm er Daniel die Fernbedienung aus der Hand und schaltete auf den Sportkanal um.

„Jack! Das ist ein Bericht von Professor Harrison!“, empörte sich Daniel.

„Jetzt gibt es aber gleich das Spiel der Minnesota Timberwolves gegen die Denver Nuggets“, erklärte O´Neill.

„Ich würde aber gerne den Bericht zu Ende schauen. Laut Professor Harrison gibt es viele neue Erkenntnisse zum Tode von …“

„Neue Erkenntnisse? Daniel, die Leute sind mehr als zweitausend Jahre tot! Denen nützen die Erkenntnisse jetzt auch nichts mehr. In der Liga dagegen…“

„Sie haben doch gerade schon im Radio gesagt, dass die Timberwolves 90 zu 89 gegen die Nuggets gewonnen haben. Was also…?“

„Daniel!!!“, brüllte O´Neill und funkelte den jüngeren Mann mörderisch an, der erschrocken ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite rückte. Oh, mein Gott!! Wer hatte ihm diesen verrückten Doktor auf den Hals gehetzt?! Das war doch wohl nicht wahr! Einmal war er nicht off-world, wenn ein interessantes Basketballspiel stattfand! Dann spielten sie mit nur einem Punkt Abstand, das hieß, es war außerordentlich spannend gewesen. Und dann so etwas! So, so… durchtrieben, … hinterhältig, … berechnend konnte doch niemand sein, nur weil er den Discovery-Channel sehen wollte, oder? 

„Es …es …tut … mir leid“, stammelte Daniel immer noch verschreckt. 

„Verflucht, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?! Wahrscheinlich gar nichts! Verdammt, Daniel! Sie … Sie lesen bei einem Krimi doch auch nicht zuerst die letzten Seiten! Wenn Sie wissen, wer der Mörder ist, brauchen Sie das Buch ja nicht mehr lesen. Und so ist das bei einem Spiel auch. Sie würden …“ O´Neill unterbrach sich einen Moment, musterte Daniels Gesichtsausdruck und stöhnte: „Sagen Sie mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!“

„Nun ja“, druckste Daniel kleinlaut herum, „manchmal, nein wohl eher meistens, lese ich als erstes den Schluss, um dann herauszufinden, ob der Autor die richtigen Indizien gegeben und die Spannung richtig aufgebaut hat.“ Er schaute Jack entschuldigend an. 

Jack konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Da war er also tatsächlich Opfer eines … literarischen Missverständnisses geworden. Was konnte man schon dagegen machen, wenn Dr. Jackson in vielen Dingen so eine ganz andere Weltsicht hatte? Er seufzte tief auf: „Tun Sie´s einfach nie wieder wieder, okay?“

„Okay. Versprochen“, versicherte Daniel eifrig. „Tut mir wirklich leid.“

Der Colonel winkte ab: „Schon gut. Wollen Sie jetzt die Hethiter weiter sehen?“

„Nein, nein. Schauen Sie Ihr Spiel, ich gehe in die Küche und mache uns was zu essen.“ Damit erhob er sich und flüchtete in die Küche. 

Von innen lehnte er sich gegen die Tür, schloss einen Moment die Augen, und atmete tief durch. Himmel, Jack hatte ihn wirklich erschreckt, als er so losgebrüllt hatte. Nicht, dass er keinen brüllenden Jack kannte. Aber er hatte es lieber, wenn sich Jacks Zorn gegen die Goa´uld richtete statt gegen ihn. Er war sich schon unsicher genug, was sein Verhältnis zu dem Leiter von SG-1 betraf, da konnte er keine zusätzlichen Komplikationen brauchen. Er verscheuchte den Gedanken entschieden, öffnete die Tür zum Kühlschrank und machte Bestandsaufnahme. Das sah ja wirklich nicht einladend aus, wenn man nicht gerade in der Mikroben-Forschung tätig war!

Jack schaute einige Minuten dem Spiel zu, aber immer geisterte 89:90 durch seinen Kopf und in der ersten Werbepause schaltete er den Apparat aus und ging ebenfalls in die Küche. 

Daniel hatte die Reste, die er nicht dem Mülleimer überantwortet hatte, zu einer farblich sehr interessanten Sauce verarbeitet. Das erste, was Jack ungefragt dazu einfiel, war der Schlamm von P25 W23. Da es dazu aber Spaghetti gab, ließ er sich von Daniel zu einem Löffel überreden und musste feststellen, dass es scharf, aber nicht schlecht schmeckte. Daniel wollte ihm erklären, was er alles darin verarbeitet hatte, darauf verzichtete er aber lieber. Warum sich den Geschmack verderben? 

„Geht Ihr Spiel nicht weiter?“, fragte Daniel nach fünf Minuten, als O´Neill immer noch keine Anstalten machte, seinen Teller ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen. 

„Ich kenne den Mörder schon“, grinste Jack. 

„Und den Indizien wollen Sie nicht folgen?“

„Das ist nichts für mich, das überlasse ich lieber den Wissenschaftlern. Wollen wir stattdessen Schach spielen?“

„Liebend gerne!“ Gott sei Dank, Jack hatte ihm tatsächlich vergeben.

Als O´Neill später im Bett lag, überlegte er sich die ganze Zeit, ob Daniel ihn als Wiedergutmachung hatte gewinnen lassen, oder ob er seit ihrem letzten Spiel tatsächlich besser geworden war. Er ging die einzelnen Spielzüge noch einmal im Kopf durch, konnte Daniel aber keine offensichtliche Schummelei zu seinen Gunsten nachweisen. Aber es hatte Spaß gemacht, mal wieder auf einem kleinen, überschaubaren Brett zu kämpfen, statt in den unüberschaubaren Weiten der Galaxie. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag intensivierte Dr. Jackson seine Bemühungen um das „musikalische Artefakt“, bis Jack nach einigen Stunden glaubte, ihm würde der Kopf zerspringen. Das war ja schauderhaft! Absolut schauderhaft! 

Er bringt mich langsam um mit seinem Lied! Was hatte er da gesagt? Lied? Musik? Allenfalls ein neuzeitlicher Komponist könnte an so etwas Gefallen finden. Verdi und Mozart würden sich im Grabe umdrehen! Verdi… Verdi? Ja, Verdi! Jetzt wusste er, was er zu tun hatte! Bereits schon mal vorsorglich den Triumphmarsch aus Aida pfeifend, ging Jack ins Wohnzimmer und begann in seinen CDs zu wühlen. Mmh? Was war so richtig schön laut? Rigoletto? La donna è mobile? Yep! José Carreras würde Daniel schon zeigen, was wirkliche Musik war! Voller Vorfreude setzte er sich auf die Terrasse, schob die CD in den Rekorder und drehte ihn auf volle Lautstärke. 

Das brachte, wie vorausgesehen, innerhalb von nur einer Minute einen stirnrunzelnden Wissenschaftler auf seine Terrasse. O´Neill grinste seinem Gast breit entgegen. 

Daniel stutzte einen Moment, dann grinste er zurück. Er drehte die Lautstärke etwas nach unten, setzte sich neben Jack und ließ den Herzog zu Ende singen. 

„Einer Ihrer Lieblingskomponisten, oder nur schön laut?“, fragte Daniel lächelnd, als der letzte Ton verklungen war. 

„Beides“, gab O´Neill unumwunden zu. „Können die Aliens noch ´ne Menge von lernen.“

„Wer weiß, was herauskommt, wenn ich alles entschlüsselt habe“, machte ihm Daniel Mut. 

„Daniel, ich bin morgen den ganzen Tag über auf der Peterson Air-Force Base. Was halten Sie davon, Sie fahren mit der Entschlüsselung in meiner Abwesenheit fort?“

„Und was machen wir bis dahin?“

„Die Oper zu Ende hören?“, schlug Jack flapsig vor, streckte seine Hand aber schon zum Aus-Schalter vor.

„Einverstanden. Ich hole uns nur noch schnell etwas zu trinken“, stimmte Daniel überraschenderweise zu und verschwand im Haus.

Als er mit zwei Gläsern Rotwein zurückkam, hatte O´Neill die CD an den Anfang gebracht, und die Musik auf nachbarschaftsverträgliche Lautstärke gestellt. Daniel ließ sich in den Liegestuhl neben Jacks fallen, und gemeinsam lauschten sie dem traurigen Schicksal Rigolettos, der den Tod seiner eigenen Tochter zu verantworten hat. 

Plötzlich gingen Daniel die Parallelen zu Jack und Charlie auf und er beobachtete den anderen Mann ganz vorsichtig aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Jack hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gegen die Lehne gelehnt. Was mochte wohl gerade in ihm vorgehen? 

Jack hätte die Oper mitsingen könne, wenn er musikalischer gewesen wäre. So dachte er jedes Mal, wenn er sie hörte, dass da jemand meinen Schmerz ziemlich genau traf, dass jemand sein Leben mit anderen Worten sang. Aber heute war er nicht allein. Nicht allein mit seinen schwarzen Gedanken, nicht allein mit seinem Schmerz. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Daniel ihn schon seit einer geraumen Weile betrachtete. Und er wusste, dass Daniel verstanden hatte, warum er diese Musik so liebte. Er war sicher nicht rührselig veranlagt, aber es beruhigte ihn, zu wissen, dass es ab jetzt eine Erinnerung gab, in der jemand den Schmerz mit ihm teilte. 

Laut gesagt hätte er so etwas natürlich nie, und ehe sie allzu sentimental werden konnten, schlug Jack vor: „So, wollen wir jetzt Pizza bestellen, um den Abend ganz italienisch ausklingen zu lassen?“ 

Einmal Pizza mit allem und Sardellen, und einmal Pizza mit Schinken, Zwiebeln und Oliven und ein Pizzabursche, der bei der Bestellung alles durcheinander gebracht hatte, holte sie rasch in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie verbrachten die nächste halbe Stunde damit Schinken, Salami, Pilze und Oliven von einem auf den anderen Teller zu befördern und mussten über das wenig appetitliche Resultat ihrer Bemühungen grinsen. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Colonel O´Neill auf der Airbase und als er am Abend zurückkam, hatte Daniel die Küche aufgeräumt und geputzt. Jack kam immer mehr zu der Ansicht, dass es nicht das Schlechteste war, einen fleißigen Archäologen im Haus zu haben. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Das hielt genau bis zum nächsten Morgen an. Bis besagter Archäologe ihn mit seiner atonalen Musik weckte. Und das, obwohl er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Rasende Kopfschmerzen, um es genau zu sagen. Er schleppte sich ins Bad, aber natürlich waren keine Aspirin im Haus, wenn man welche brauchte. Hustensaft, Brandsalbe, Nasentropfen …. Aber nichts, was auch gegen Kopfschmerzen wirken würde. 

Wenn doch wenigstens dieses Katzengejammer ein Ende hätte! Wahnsinn! Jetzt sang Daniel auch noch mit! Schief und laut. Vor allem laut. 

O´Neill quälte sich die Treppe herunter. „Daniel?“

„Ta…ta…ta….ti…ta…ta…tam …ta…ra“

„Daniel! Verdammt, ich habe Kopfschmerzen und kein Aspirin! Müssen Sie so früh, so laut sein?“

Völlig von seinen Studien in Anspruch genommen, hatte Daniel mal wieder nicht richtig zugehört und rief begeistert: „Jack! Ich glaube ich habe es gefunden!“ Er begann erneut: „Ta….ta…ta….ti….ta….“

Jack wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen und hielt Daniel mit einer Hand den Mund zu. „Verdammt, Daniel, mein Kopf“, flüsterte er und schaute den jüngeren Mann bittend an. 

Daniel schluckte. Oh, nein! Schon wieder hatte er etwas gemacht, was Jack verärgert hatte! Er wollte sich entschuldigen, doch mit Jacks Hand auf seinem Mund, war er momentan seiner Sprache beraubt. Er war einfach zu gedankenlos, was Jack betraf! Wie um diese These zu untermauern, umfasste er mit beiden Händen Jacks Hand, zog sie von seinem Mund - und hauchte einen Kuss drauf, ehe er sie losließ. 

Jack starrte ihn sprachlos an, er starrte ebenso sprachlos zurück, denn er wusste nicht, wo dieser Impuls hergekommen war. Er wusste nur, dass Jack unglücklich war, er die Ursache dafür, und das wollte er wieder gutmachen. 

Daniel machte zwei Schritte rückwärts, ohne Jacks Blick loszulassen und murmelte: „Ich … ich werde jetzt Aspirin holen.“ Er drehte sich abrupt um, schnappte seine Autoschlüssel vom Tisch und stürzte zur Tür. „Ich werde gleich bei der Stadt anrufen, vielleicht kann ich schon heute wieder in meine Wohnung“, rief er noch von der Tür her. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hörte Jack wie Daniels Wagen startete.

Jack stand immer noch wie angewachsen mitten in seinem Esszimmer. Was, bitte schön, war denn jetzt das gewesen? Hey, Daniel konnte doch nicht einfach ohne Erklärung wegrennen! Nicht nachdem er ihm einen Kuss auf die Hand … Vielleicht war das gar kein Kuss gewesen? Vielleicht … Ja, und du bist der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten! Nein, Jack, das war schon ein Kuss gewesen. Unschlüssig spielte Jack mit einigen Steinen auf dem Tisch herum, bis er ihnen einen ähnlich scheußlichen Ton entlockte, wie schon Daniel den ganzen Morgen. Er grinste. Der Archäologe war echt eine Nervensäge! Und dieser letzte Stunt mit dem … Kuss bestätigte seine Ansicht nur. 

Aber er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er sich in seinem Haus in den letzten Tagen nicht wohler gefühlt hatte, als schon seit ewigen Zeiten. Vielleicht kann ich schon heute wieder in meine Wohnung? Oh, nein Daniel! Nicht, ehe wir hier nicht etwas Grundlegendes geklärt haben! Und er kannte auch schon den Mann, der ihm dabei helfen würde. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn Fitz es nicht fertig brächte, Daniels Apartment ganz ans Ende der Liste zu setzen! Vierzehn Tage sollten dabei schon rausspringen - mindestens. Zur Not müsste er ihn mal kurz an den Zwischenfall auf der Abschlussfeier mit der verschwundenen Hose erinnern. Jack grinste und „Auf dem zum Feste“ aus Mozarts Don Giovanni summend, machte er sich auf den Weg das schnurlose Telefon zu suchen, das der gute Doktor auch schon wieder sonst wo hingeschleppt hatte……. 

 

\----------------------------Ende-------------------------

 

©Antares, Juli 2003


End file.
